


Призрак пекарни

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: В пекарне Якоба Ковальски с разрешения владельца заводится призрак.





	Призрак пекарни

Он выпал в мир.

На улице была весна — он помнил это слово, помнил значение и опознавал приметы времени года. 

Если сейчас весна, значит, раньше была зима. Если он сейчас здесь, на этой улице, значит, он откуда-то прибыл и где-то до этого находился.  
Но он не помнил.

Вокруг возносились в небеса здания, люди косились на него, одетого по-домашнему, не по погоде, а он шарил ладонью у себя по бедру и не мог ничего найти.

Цокали копытами лошади. Тарахтели моторы. Говорили люди.

Мужчина в форме направился в его сторону, и в затылке что-то кольнуло — опасность? неприятности?

Он поднял руку, требуя не подходить. Готовясь защищаться.

Мужчина остановился, пошарил глазами вокруг, посмотрел на подошедшего напарника. 

— Ты что-то нашел?

— Был тут странный тип, но скрылся куда-то, — мужчина в форме повернулся, — ну и дьявол с ним. Пойдем дальше. 

 

У него было смутное представление, что бы случилось, если бы они не ушли — почему они ушли? — но он не хотел проверять.

Лучше сам. Идти и смотреть, и пытаться понять — это все, что он может.

Что-то было знакомым. Он когда-то это слышал, читал, пробовал, заходил. Но немногие. 

Он не отсюда? 

Но улицы ему известны.

 

И темнота опускалась на город знакомым пологом.

Ему нужны убежище, тепло и еда.

То есть на самом деле ему нужна своя память, но до нее далеко. Если глобальные цели воплотить пока невозможно, следует сосредоточиться на том, что возможно сейчас. 

 

***

Бабушка всегда говорила ему, что он слишком мягкосердечен, но не упрекала.  
И иногда в шутку ругала его за то, что он верит во всякие странности.

В любом случае, Якоб абсолютно не чувствовал себя ни доверчивым глупцом, ни совершившим ошибку дураком, когда сидел в закрытой булочной в компании незнакомого мужчины с тяжелым, одновременно пронзительным и потерянным, взглядом.

Шея чесалась, шрам на ней зудел, и Якоба поминутно тянуло почесаться.  
Он когда-то видел этого незнакомца, совсем мельком, но где-то там же, где видел этих всех чудесных тварей.

Судя по тому, как разглядывал мужчина глазированного зверя с длинной белой шерстью (Якоб так и не смог придумать или вспомнить его названия), он тоже там был.  
Они что, оба видели один и тот же сон?

Какое безумие.

Якоб налил гостю еще чаю, и тот не стал отказываться — порядком замерз на улице и все еще не отогрелся.

Но все равно держался так, словно сидел в своей же гостиной — непременно шикарной и просторной.

— …И все это произошло уже после того, как я очутился на улице под дождем, не помня, как туда пришел, — закончил Якоб свой рассказ. Доверять незнакомцам он обычно не спешил; но незнакомец, с которым они оба забыли что-то важное и что-то близкое — конечно, совсем другое дело (да, прости, бабушка, видишь — совсем замечтался)!

— Со мной случилось то же, — мужчина смерил Якоба подозрительным взглядом, словно доверять был склонен еще меньше, но другого выхода найти не мог. — Но я бы, пожалуй, предпочел просто странные сны и подарки попытке вспомнить, как же, Гормлайт побери, меня зовут.

— Вы сказали «Гормлайт побери», — обратил внимание Якоб. — Кто она такая?

— Я не помню, — мужчина провел рукой по лбу и поморщился.

— Я не знаю никого, кто бы ее поминал, — предложил жалкую крошку знаний Якоб. Мужчина кивнул в благодарность.

— Вряд ли мы раньше общались.

— Вряд ли, — согласился Якоб. — И вы не представляете, куда можете пойти, чтобы встретить знакомых?

— Увы, нет.

— Полиция…

— Нет, — наотрез отказался незнакомец — повторно, и Якоб, вздохнув, согласился с его решением.

 

Ладно, ладно.

Может, он не врет и не сумасшедший. И не «так совпало».

А смутные образы чего-то хорошо и чудесного ему не почудились, а существуют за некой гранью, и этот беспамятный гость, ужасно что-то напоминающий и абсолютно незнакомый, тоже оттуда пришел, и скорее выпал…

Якоб бы уже всерьез начал сомневаться в своем душевном здоровьи и предполагать, не сказалась ли так отложено война (ведь бывает же, один его знакомый до сих пор в палате каждый день пытается выбраться из засыпанных окопов…), но на верхнем этаже, под его кроватью, лежал очень похожий на него чемодан с остатками серебряных скорлупок и подозрительной запиской.

Со странной уверенностью, что все делает правильно, Якоб устроил гостя спать в одном из жилых помещений, прежде чем уйти к себе.

 

***

Жилье над пекарней имело свои преимущества, и главное из них — отсюда Якобу было просто приходить на работу раньше всех. Месить тесто в громадных чанах, ставить его, ощущая, как напитываются теплом печей и самыми лучшими на свете запахами подсобные помещения, формировать неведомых зверей… 

Но по дороге к своему личному раю он запнулся — не буквально — о человека в гостиной.

Вчерашний незнакомец сидел на диване, вытянувшись в струнку, а при свете его глаза оказались отстраненными и пустыми.

Боже, так он контуженный?

Хотя чего это Якоб, конечно, человек, неспособный вспомнить свою жизнь и имя — контуженный!

— Мистер, — тихо позвал Якоб. — Мистер!

Мужчина вздрогнул, потянулся к бедру, как кобуре, вскочил… Ладонь впустую хлопнула по ноге. 

— Плохо себя чувствуете? Вспомнили что-то?

— Лучше бы вспомнил, — гость старался сохранять самообладание, но Якоб видел, как часто приподнимается грудь при быстром дыхании. — Увы, нет. Просто ощущения. Вряд ли событие, после которого я столько позабыл, было счастливым.

— Наверное, нет, — согласился Якоб, про себя подумав, что вот у него самого, может, и было, — я-то сначала решил, что у вас контузия, знаете, ее еще снарядным шоком называли, после войны таких много стало — сидит человек, в никуда смотрит… Вам сейчас лучше одному не быть, может, пойдемте со мною?

 

***

У Якоба стало на одного помощника больше.

Абсолютно неучтенного.

В пропитанных сладостью запахов подсобных помещениях Якоб первым делом напоил гостя кофе, и поделился своим завтраком — все же одной сдобой жить нельзя. Потом предложил посидеть тут, поближе к начинающей медленно разогреваться печи, пока сам Якоб будет работать.

За работой Якоб рассказал о своей бабушке. И пару военных баек. Краем глаза он видел, что его гость жадно следит за ним взглядом, не желая оставаться в одиночестве и тишине.

Конечно, Якоб готов приложить все усилия, чтобы помочь. 

Даже позволить неопытному человеку поучаствовать в деле, просеивая муку, которую Якоб размешивал.

Было немного неловко — в конце концов, гость явно был кем-то важным в своей жизни, уж точно важнее свежеиспеченного владельца булочной. Об этом говорила и его одежда — не по погоде, но превосходного качества и такого покроя, какой Якоб даже у самых завзятых модников не видел! — и манеры. Полная чувства собственного достоинства и спокойствия сдержанность, словно ничто на свете не могло выбить его из колеи или унизить; вежливая, но настороженная внимательность… И наконец, гость был гораздо старше Якоба, наполовину седым то ли от возраста, то ли от бурной жизни, полной ответственной работы.

На светского щеголя, пороху не нюхавшего, гость тоже не походил.

— Подайте мне, пожалуйста, еще соды, она вон на той полке, — попросил Якоб.  
Гость, который держал сито так, как Якоб мог бы держать (предположительно) неисправный снаряд, на миг отвлекся от своего дела и неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Якоба. Тот поначалу было принял это за отказ — ну может, ему правда слишком сложно? — а потом в руку ткнулась баночка с нужной надписью.

Сама.

Якоб отшатнулся.

Гость аккуратно повесил сито на край емкости и взял из воздуха баночку. Затем также спокойно поставил на стол.

— Я забыл, что я это умею, — признался он.

— Эм-м-м… — Якоб постарался вернуть себе дар речи, — здесь, ну то есть, в смысле в моем мире, никто так не делает. Никогда. Это считается невозможным. Магией…

— Магия? — гость приподнял брови. — Не уверен, что могу выступить знатоком, но мне кажется, что ваши представления неверны.

— О, — Якоб опустил взгляд на чан с будущим тестом, совсем забыв, для чего оно тут. А потом медленно расплылся в улыбке. — Я знал! Она существует! 

 

***

Покупателям он улыбался еще шире обычного, хотя душу наполняли почти поровну воодушевленный, радостный трепет и смутная тоска. Но Якоб старался не давать себе хандрить — не стоит. Его булочная, маленький рай для счастья людей, стоит и работает, а он сам не сумасшедший, нет. 

Просто чудеса спрятались от него в тенях и в памяти. 

Но не все.

Никто из помощников Якоба так и не спросил, откуда в подсобных помещениях взялся чужак, да еще и такого странного, совсем не подходящего этому месту вида. Хотя некоторые с ним встречались, даже сталкивались нос к носу. 

 

Вечер опустился на Нью-Йорк, и Якоб закрывал булочную почти с облегчением.  
Они сидели в гостиной за ужином, который Якоб приготовил сразу на двоих, и гость слушал рассказы о городе, о мире и о войне.

В знакомых местах он кивал и добавлял детали.

И еще подливал себе чай, не трогая руками чайник, отчего Якоб сбивался с темы. 

 

Гость попросил разрешения остаться, как он выразился, «призраком пекарни».

И разве Якоб мог отказать?

Гость заверил, что никакими проблемами это ему не угрожает — он в состоянии не привлекать нежелательного внимания. И даже показал это прямо на Якобе — после чего он полминуты не видел мужчины, стоящего сразу перед ним.

За эти полминуты он успел подумать, что все-таки сходит с ума и ему все привиделось, а потом гость возник в углу гостиной, и Якоб обрадовался. Ему не показалось, и в жизни действительно существует волшебство!

 

Настоящее имя мужчина не помнил, а никакого другого имени они так и не подобрали.  
Якоб обращался «мистер», думал про себя «гость». Хлопот новый знакомый не доставлял — обходил пекарню, помогал по мелочи, или читал в гостиной. Сидел, уставившись в пространство — то ли в давнее поле боя (схватки? несчастного случая?), то ли в поисках своей утраченной памяти. 

 

Когда они вдвоем склонились на чемоданом с скорлупками, гость аккуратно взять сияющее серебро в руки.

— Скорлупа яиц окками. Запрещена ко ввозу в необработанном виде, как и сами окками, но я уже не помню, почему.

— Окками — это ведь птицы, — воодушевился Якоб. — Ну или животные. А вы не могли бы сказать, может, какие-нибудь из моих булочек изображают окками?

— Разве у вас там вообще есть птицы? — гость приподнял бровь. И уголок губ.

— Нет. Но они же волшебные, правда? Значит, могут быть и не птицами, — объяснил Якоб.

— Могут, — скорлупка отправилась обратно в чемодан. После залога банку (пришлось побегать, чтобы переплавить их в менее подозрительные предметы!) осталось не так много, но они лежали в чемодане памятью. О том, что изначально это не были ни слитки, ни скорлупки, ни украшения.

 

У Якоба едва поднос с какао и булочками не выпал из рук, когда он нашел своего гостя сжавшимся в клубочек в углу дивана.

В его представлении, шла гостю эта поза примерно как бабушке — повадки флэппер.

Поставив поднос на стол, Якоб было кинулся к гостю, но осекся. Он может напугать его или пострадать сам!

— Мистер? Это я, Якоб. Вы тут временно у меня живете, в моей пекарне… Помните?  
Гость в ответ слабо взмахнул рукой, но напряженная линия плеч чуть просела, и Якоб рискнул опуститься на диван рядом.

— Я здесь. Ну что вы… Все будет в порядке, право слово. Все хорошо, все наладится… — Якоб попробовал обнять его за плечи, и не встретил сопротивления.  
Теплое тяжелое тело привалилось поближе, гость зашевелился, пересел, Якоб продолжил шептать утешительные глупости — пока не обнаружил, что в него почти что рыдает мужчина лет так на двадцать старше его.

Ох, ну это не значит, что раз он старше — у него не может быть проблем. Или контузии.  
Якоб немного неуверенно гладил наполовину седые волосы, пока дрожь и странные, сдавленные всхлипы не утихли.

 

***

 

Гость редко показывался в главном зале, предпочитая подсобные и жилые помещения, но иногда все же выходил. Наблюдал за людьми, отслеживал происходящее — о, в своей прошлой, забытой жизни он точно был кем-то вроде солдата, и не несчастного, брошенного в мясорубку Великой войны мальчишки, а профессионала.

Поэтому, когда один из посетителей — высокий мужчина в длинном кожаном плаще, увидев гостя, сначала замер и распахнул глаза, а потом решительно направился к нему — гость напрягся.

— Мистер Грейвз? — изумленный шепот едва донесся до уха Якоба, когда посетитель перегнулся через прилавок.

— Пойдемте. Не здесь, — гость приказал, и Якоб распахнул дверцу сбоку прилавка, кивнул Генри, чтобы тот постоял за кассой, и пропустил незнакомца. И сам пошел следом. 

Но уже, наверное, не «он», не «гость» и не «мистер», а… мистер Грейвз. Значит, так его звали?

— Мистер Грейвз, вы считали вас мертвым, — мужчина в подсобке быстрым шепотом тараторил… Грейвзу. — Это вы? Почему вы здесь? Что с вами?

— Предположительно — я, — спокойно отвечал он, — но названное вами имя мне не слишком знакомо. Как и все остальное. С большой долей вероятности, я — это действительно ваше потерявшееся… начальство, не так ли? Но не помню об этом.

— Тогда вас надо показать колдомедикам, — мужчина выдохнул. — И срочно. Мистер Грейвз, я так рад видеть вас живым, не смотря на! Пойдемте, я отведу вас в МАКУСА! Кто знает, что вы были здесь? Тут нужно зачистить всем память…

— Ничего и никого не трогать, — прервал Грейвз. — Знает только он, — кивок на Якоба, — и он будет нужен мне как свидетель. Памяти и без того не слишком много, чтобы ею разбрасываться.

— Х-хорошо, — мужчина смешался, но подчинился. Видимо, по давней привычке выполнять приказы командира.

Тут Грейвз точно был на своем месте, даже не помня. Якоб тихо наблюдал из угла подсобки. 

— Попрошу вас отвернуться и дать мне минуту закончить мои дела, — тон Грейвза все еще не допускал вероятности того, что его ослушаются. — После этого, так и быть, я доверюсь вам и пойду с вами туда, куда вы сочтете нужным.

— Это действительно вы, — подчиненный расплылся в широкой улыбке и немедленно повернулся на каблуках.

Грейвз подошел к Якобу, положил руку на плечо — и жесткость из него куда-то делась, уступив место едва знакомой версии.

Якоб не знал, что сказать. Конечно, Грейвз должен идти. Наверняка там его семья, друзья, подчиненные, коллеги… Все те, кто скажут ему, кто он такой. А вот Якоб этого точно не мог.

— Спасибо, — шепотом сказал Грейвз. Посмотрел неуверенно, словно теряясь.

— Не за что, — так же тихо ответил Якоб. — Надеюсь, ты все-таки… не исчезнешь.

— Не знаю, — Грейвз выдохнул, — я очень благодарен, правда. И еще я не знаю, что говорят обычаи твоего мира об этом… Не уверен, но, кажется, в моем это чем-то плохим не считается, — Якоб не успел переспросить, что же Грейвз имеет в виду, когда тот шагнул еще ближе и прижался губами к его губам.

По ощущениям было похоже на то, когда Грейвз впервые при нем призвал к себе соду.  
По крайней мере, большего Якоб понять не успел.

Грейвз отстранился, виновато улыбнулся, отдал короткую команду своему подчиненному — и они исчезли вместе, прямо там, где стояли, лишь вихрь взметнулся.

Якоб потрогал пальцами губы. Девушки-то его целовали, и не раз, а вот мужчины…

Так, значит, у них это нормально?


End file.
